


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by Thunderfire69



Series: Mirror Soulmate AU Universe [3]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Deadpool - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, StrangeIron, Supreme Family, adopted family, i guess, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Peter finds his soulmate(Follows on from In The Mirror, but you don’t have to read that first to follow the plot of this!)





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall

It was only as of recently that Peter’s soulmate’s image in the mirror had changed to be the heavily scarred face that he’d now grown used to seeing.

It had been quite a shock; his whole life, he’d seen a fairly handsome face staring back at him, saw the acne that plagued his soulmate through his teen years and then, one day, suddenly, all of his soulmate’s hair had gone, and scars crisscrossed his face. The only thing that seemed to stay the same were his soulmate’s eyes, as kind and as beautiful a blue as ever.

 

It had taken Peter a little to get used to. His soulmate was still handsome, sure, but the scars were kind of unnerving at first. It did mean he’d easily be able to spot his soulmate in a crowd, though, and in his mind increased his chances of finding his soulmate. He knew a lot of people didn’t, and his dads had been lucky to find each other; well, technically they weren’t his dads, and he’d only had to live with them for a couple of years after May died, but he loved them all the same.

 

He’d been there for their wedding, and when he turned 18 he’d decided to stay living at the Compound with them, much to Tony’s happiness. In all honesty, part of it was because Peter had then gone on to college, and now he was still trying to save up enough money to get on his feet. Stephen was starting to get a bit agitated about him still living in the Compound when he was 25, but Tony kept reminding him that any Avengers could stay at the Compound, which was keeping Stephen calm for the moment. Peter was pretty sure Stephen just wanted him gone so that he could have sex with Tony, but that was only an assumption.

 

That particular day, Peter, with the help of Karen, was listening in to a conversation Tony and Stephen were having downstairs, with none other than Deadpool, the annoying merc with a mouth who kept deciding it was his job to try and defend Peter with his life whenever Peter was out patrolling as Spider-Man. It would have been endearing if it didn’t end with Deadpool getting killed nearly every time. 

 

So far, Tony and Stephen seemed to be yelling at Deadpool. A lot. Well, Tony was doing most of the yelling. The connection with Karen was patchy at best; Tony’s security was fighting them at every turn. He only heard snippets of the conversation, but he could gather that it was something to do with Tony being sick of Deadpool endangering Peter’s life- not that Deadpool really made that fact any worse, but Peter was pretty sure Tony didn’t see it that way.

 

“Stark, I would like to inform you that I-”

 

“No, don’t you  _ dare  _ try to talk your way out of this one!” Tony’s voice was loud and furious.

 

“Tony,” came Stephen’s soft voice, carrying with it a warning.

 

“Don’t you take his side!” Tony snapped, turning on Stephen. “He’s endangering our kid!”

 

“ _ Our kid _ ,” Stephen said, with air quotes, “Is now a 25 year old man who can surely handle himself.”

 

Tony snorted at this. “You saw him try to cook pizza last week.”

 

In Peter’s defence, Tony had taken parts from the oven to use to make another of his bots, which was possibly why the oven exploded when he tried to cook the pizza. Then again, Peter did only seem upset that he couldn’t eat the pizza and not that the entire Compound could have gone up in flames.

 

“Stark-” Deadpool began again, but Tony wasn’t listening, too engaged in trying to prove Stephen wrong. Peter, from his vantage point, snorted. Go figure. Of course the two snarkiest soulmates known to man would argue over Peter exploding an oven that Tony had hijacked earlier.

 

The merc sighed, shaking his head, and then removed his mask. Peter clapped his hands over his mouth to stop from gasping aloud. He knew those blue eyes, he knew where every scar fell, he knew the way that mouth twitched into that cheeky grin. Peter instantly leaped to his feet, racing down the stairs and biting back the yells that wanted to escape his mouth.

 

He skidded out into where the three of them were, surprising the hell out of all of them; Tony and Stephen almost instantly returned to their argument, but Deadpool simply stared at Peter, who stared back in return.

 

“You’re…” Deadpool began.

 

“My soulmate?” Peter finished, and Deadpool dipped his head slightly in agreement, then offered his hand, which Peter took, shaking it.

 

“Wade Wilson.”

 

“Peter Parker.”

 

The two stared at each other for a second more before Peter burst out laughing, to which Wade looked highly confused.

 

“What?” He asked, and Peter barely managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out, “I’m Spider-Man!” before collapsing into laughter again. A second later, Wade got it, and started laughing too.

 

“To think we’ve known each other all this time,” he managed before laughter overtook him again, and Peter managed to splutter out, “I know!” before they both devolved into fits of laughter.

 

From beside them, Tony and Stephen exchanged a glance.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t know what’s going on, and neither do I.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I left this soulmate au for too long and that was a bad mistake on my part because I loved coming up with this au last year and really needed to return to it sooner


End file.
